1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of making electrical conductors.
More precisely, the invention relates to electrical conductors, and methods of making material in the form of fine wire or thin strip or sheet, suitable for use as electrical conductors in electronic circuits e.g. when in the form of wires, for use as bond-wires in integrated circuit packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Such conductors are required to exhibit high tensile strength and resistance to elongation under load and retention of such properties after being heated to elevated temperatures for extended periods of time. These properties are required in order that such conductors may have good resistance to deformation and breakage under vibration, thermal fatigue and mechanical shock, during and after manufacture of the circuits in which they are employed. It will be understood in this connection that the manufacture of electronic circuits, more especially integrated circuits, normally involves heat treatments.